1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a method and apparatus for determining a signature actor and identifying a video, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for determining a signature actor and identifying a video based on a probability of appearance of the signature actor.
2. Description of Related Art
A fingerprint (or content DNA)-based video identification method is a technology method for automatically identifying a video (e.g., a movie or a soap opera).
However, the fingerprint-based video identification method needs a process in which a fingerprint, which is a low-level signal feature of a video, is extracted in advance and stored in a database in order to identify a video.
Such a fingerprint-based video identification technique and a video filtering system using the technique need an original video to build a filtering database.
Also, the fingerprint-based video identification technique and a video filtering system using the technique have a technical limitation in that it is impossible to make an initial response to an illegal video that is distributed before a filtering database is built.
Recently, a face pre-learned through a graphics processing unit (GPU)-based high-speed calculation and deep-learning technology may be recognized from any video. When an actor matching a face detected from a video is recognized, the video may be identified as a specified video.
However, video identification based on facial recognition is usually performed by searching through all sections of a video. It is very inefficient to obtain an identification result by searching through all sections of a video.